This invention relates to ostomy bags, to materials for making such bags, and to methods of making such materials.
Ostomy bags are used for various purposes, for collecting material discharged from colostomies, ileostomies and urostomies. These bags are generally of a lightweight, flexible plastics material and may be disposable by flushing in a w.c.
In order to prevent odor transmission through the wall of previous bags it has been the practice to use a layer of PVDC or similar material as an odor barrier. In some circumstances, however, such as in w.c. disposable bags this may not be suitable, and odor release from the bag may be a problem leading to embarrassment by the user.